Nicole Watterson vs Donald Duck
26lu8j.jpg 23-jobs-donald-duck-has-tried_OMD-feat-1-780x440-1440537749.jpg What-if Death Battle Nicole Watterson vs. Donald Duck .jpg|Venage237 Interlude The amazing world of gumball vs Disney. Which two of angriest combantent will win in the death battle! Description Anger. A feeling of hostility toward other people, and these two are the one of the angriest character. Nicole Watterson Nicole watterson start her life with her parents controlling her life until she met richard in a forest when she is late for a competition. And she married richard, have childrens, and get a job in rainbow Factory. Weapon: Can summon an invisible car, paintball ball, Skill: Transform into a red demon, shoot a kamehameha, extreme to tolerance pain, generate flames, karate, heat vision, giant hulking version of her self. Also stare that can melt plastic (212 - 491 degree celsius), reduces her victims into horried states, and produce shockwaves. Durable: Take being tazed, four-five character falling onto her, survived three obease men tackleing her Speed: Faster than the speed of sound Strength: Bend metal and lift iron door open Experinced: Beat up a T.rex without a scratch, bowser like creature as a child, defeated zyuki Yoshida, Weakness: Little training after she have her first child Donald duck A duck in a sailor suit that joined with mickey, and he famous for his huge anger. Anger: Increase his strength and speed Skill: 4th wall experinced, blow down a forest, and control eletrcity by the greek gods. Strength: Punch a shark into the sky, carry a mountain, uproot a tree, bend metal girders, and carry a boulder that is three time his size. Durable: Go througha wall and get up, fell out of a airplane with a bomb, cannon, mines, skyscraper a top on him, lightning, and completly deleted but come back. speed: Dodging laser and gun fire, outran a shadow, run on water, keep up with heartless that can move faster than the speed of light, and run fast to look like a blur. Weapon: Mallet, car can candies, crippling gun to make a target unable to move for a few hours, laser gun, spring punching glove, robot clone, freeze ray, bombs, hammer, mace, cannon, ax, commutator Gravitational Ray, 87bis teleporter, bradionic paralyzer ray, and guns. Magic: Donald thunder, donald thundaga, donald curse, donald fire flame, donald blizzard, stop temporarily, wind barrier, flare force as orange and blue rockets, limit break, can turn anyone into anything, berserk to improve is power, and different boost. Experinced: Build a car out of spare parts, can fight blindfolded, defeated a armies of soldiers and knights, merlock the magician, magica de spell, and many more. Weakness: Rather run away than fight, can run out of spamm for magic attacks, very unlucky, can be tricked, and can still feel pain. Death battle conclusion Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies